


I Got Everything I Wanted

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy is portaled into the Star Wars universe and ends up with Mando and the child, Episode: s02 e01 The Mandalorian, Episode: s02e01 The Marshal, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Smut, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Mandalorian Chapter 9 Rewrite, The Mandalorian Season 2 but with Darcy Lewis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We're all thirsty for The Mandalorian here, obsessed with din lifting his helmet halfway to kiss, the baby is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy, Din, and the baby end up on Tatooine in search of another Mandalorian.Or Chapter 9 of The Mandalorian but with Darcy Lewis.Featuring: Badass Darcy Lewis, Din lifting his helmet halfway to kiss Darcy, inappropriate use of a ladder, Darcy getting the kid goggles, helmet on but the rest of the clothes OFF, and Cobb becoming an uncle.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	I Got Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Firstly, shoutout to Peachgalaxy and Dresupi for betaing this for me. They are the best and I love them. 
> 
> Peachgalaxy is a boss babe for writing the Uncle Cobb scene cause it’s hella cute.
> 
> This will be the first of a series that will be rewrites of season 2 of The Mandalorian but with Darcy. If you haven't read the other fics in the Darcy's Adventures in Star wars series, you might be a little lost. 
> 
> Also, definite spoilers for the episode, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> The characters and such do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. Also, if you've watched the episodes you will see some of the same dialogue. I wanted this to be as authentic as possible. 
> 
> The Mando'a Translations:  
> cyar'ika - pronounce: shar-EE-kah - means 'sweetheart.'  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - pronounced: nee kat-tayl gahr da-RAH-soom - means 'I love you'
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo Square R4 Free Space

This was Darcy’s life now. 

She had basically adopted a small green alien child, and she was in love with a man. 

A man whose face she’d never seen. 

She knew he had tanned skin from the times he’d walk around the ship in just a henley-like shirt and cloth pants and of course, his helmet. 

She’d admired his hands out of the gloves and in the light, knowing the dirty things they did to her in the dark. 

She burned the image in her mind of the time she saw his shirt rise up on his stomach, and she caught a glimpse of the tan, toned muscle. Her eyes had widened, and she gulped at the sight of skin. 

Was she becoming a repressed Victorian woman, getting excitable over small glimpses of skin? 

Maybe.

It didn’t bother her that she didn’t know what the guy looked like. He was really great as a person, partner, and adoptive father to their alien child. 

The helmet thing threw her off a bit at first, but he’d talked to her about how he’d been raised, and she understood it was a part of his creed. 

She wouldn’t lie, though. 

The nights they spent in the darkness when it was just the two of them with their skin pressed together were some of her favorites. 

Darcy had been in this universe for almost a year, and she kind of didn’t mind that this was her life now. 

When she had first been portaled onto Tatooine nine months prior, her only thought was getting back to her own Earth. 

Back to her friends and her family. 

She’d arrived on Tatooine with the clothes on her back, her tracking bracelet that did nothing for her here, and her messenger bag that contained various, sometimes useful, items. 

She only thought she’d be stuck for a little bit of time, so she waited, and waited, and still, Jane hadn’t found her. 

Then one day, Din and the kid came into the cantina she was working in, and she’d recognized the child’s species. Din had been taken aback that Darcy knew of others and that she knew other things and he had offered her a job to help look after the kid. 

She figured if she was going to be stuck in this universe, she might as well explore the places she’d seen in movies. 

It was a shock at first, to be sure. But if Darcy was anything, she was good at adapting, and she also had a tendency to take care of those around her. 

Din and the child definitely needed some care. 

The kid loved her, Din loved her, she loved them, and she was happy to have a little family for however long they’d have her.

Since joining the Razor Crest, they’d been traveling the outer rim with Din taking bounty hunting jobs from his various contacts to earn credits. 

His end goal was to find the child’s kind but they’d hit a bit of a dead-end the last couple of months. 

Darcy knew about the universe, but she didn’t know exactly what was going on during this time. 

She knew the New Republic was building itself up, and there were still small remnants of the Empire littered about. 

Din had told her about what had happened on Navarro, and he’d never pressed to know about the future of his universe. 

They had stopped on Navarro a couple of times to drop off bounties with the guild. They’d been rebuilding the town at the time. 

So, their current focus was getting credits so they could continue traveling and hope they found some clues. 

They finally caught a break with the latest bounty. In an effort to bargain for their life, the alien had let Din know that their boss knew where other Mandalorians were. Darcy wasn’t there for the conversation, but Din was able to get a location. He came back to the ship with the quarry and their next stop. 

* * *

  
  
Darcy hadn't bothered asking the name of the planet they were currently on. When they were flying in, she saw that it had many cities scattered about. 

They found that the crime boss was in the largest of the cities. They parked on the outskirts, near the industrial area where they needed to go. Din had told her to hang out on the ship, but she didn’t want to leave him. She figured it would be best for him to have backup. 

Plus, the kid had his sturdy hover cradle that was made out of a heavy-duty durasteel. 

If things got messy, the kid would be safe. It took a bit of convincing, but with a sigh, Din relented and said they could come. 

She dressed in her armorweave pants and shirt, a gift from Din in case she ever had to fight. He’d told her that the material was resistant to blaster bolts when he gave it to her, and it’s what he wore under his armor. It was lightweight and she could fight easily in it. She paired it with a sweet vest, and when she looked in the mirror, she really got a Han Solo vibe from the look. It made her smile.

Before they left the Crest, Darcy stopped Din at the door, leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his helmet.

“We got this.” She said.

She had her blaster on her thigh and a vibroblade hidden in her boot. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, and then they were off.

She followed behind him, next to the kid, as they walked the lit pathway. She could make out red glowing eyes on the edges and tons of graffiti on walls they passed. The kid was looking all around in interest. She was uneasy from the eyes and the low growls coming from the shadows. Din didn’t seem too bothered. It was still a bit creepy, though. They made it to a door with a large twi’lek security guard standing at the entrance. He eyed the group with suspicion. 

“We’re here to see Gor Koresh,” Din said. 

The child cooed next to Darcy. She did her best to look intimidating as the guard gave her a once over. He nodded, then opened the door. “Enjoy the fights.” He said in a gravelly tone. 

The inside of the arena was loud. It had a big boxing ring in the center and rows of seats for the spectators. Darcy was pretty sure the two creatures fighting in the ring were a couple of Gammoreans. (The green-skinned pig-like aliens that were employed by Jabba the Hutt in Return of the Jedi.) The crowd was going wild as the two fought with axes; jolts of energy exploded each time the axes came into contact with one another. Darcy looked over to the child as they made their way closer to the ring and found him staring up at the two fighters with interest. Din seemed to have an idea where they were going. Darcy eyed the crowd and spotted a fancily clad one-eyed alien, who she assumed they were there to see. There were a couple of empty chairs next to him. Din took the seat next to the crime boss, Darcy sat next to Din and the baby was next to her. If anything went down, she was in range to attack.

“This is no place for a child.” Gor Koresh said, his eye never leaving the ring. Darcy eyed the humans and aliens surrounding the crime boss and got the sense that they were his guards. 

“Wherever we go, he goes,” Din said. 

Koresh chuckled, “So, I’ve heard. And you brought your human companion. Are you expecting a fight, Mando?”

So, maybe Din and Darcy might have been in a handful of fights together. 

They made a great team, though Din usually went after bounties alone. Darcy’s main focus was protecting the kid at the Crest or wherever they were staying. But sometimes, Din could use backup even if he was loath to admit it. He was a powerhouse of a man. 

It bothered her that this random crime boss knew about her existence. 

It was best if people didn’t pry into who she was or where she was from. When she was stuck on Tatooine, her cover story was that she was a refugee from Alderaan and had no family or anywhere to go. Din knew the truth. He knew that she was from a different universe, and he also knew that a great fighter had trained her. He’d seen her take down a Zabrak bounty hunter with the sweet thigh move Natasha had taught her.

Darcy looked down at the kid as he babbled, staring up at the ring. 

“I was hoping to make a deal,” Din said. “I’ve been quested to bring the kid to his kind. I need to find other Mandalorians to help guide me. I’ve been told you know where some are located.”

“It’s rude to talk business so soon after meeting. Enjoy the entertainment.” Koresh threw up his hand, “My Gamorrean is not doing well.” Darcy’s attention went back to the ring, where she saw one of the creatures had fallen, and the other had his axe above his head getting ready to swing it down. “Kill him! Finish him!” Gor called. The Gamorrean on the ground rolled out of the way. “Do you gamble, Mando?”

“Not if it can be avoided.”

The crime boss chuckled, “I’ll bet you the information you seek that this Gammorean’s going to die within the next minute and a half, and all I want in exchange is your shiny beskar armor and… the human”

Darcy had some choice words she wanted to say to this asshole but she knew it was best to let Din handle it. So, she kept her face neutral as she watched the fighters. 

Din wouldn’t take the bet. 

This crime boss was shady and there had to be a catch, or the fight was rigged. 

“I’ll pay you for the information.” Din said sternly, “I won’t leave my fate up to chance and my companion is _not_ a _thing_ to be gambled.”

Darcy really liked hearing him be authoritative. It was doing things for her, but she had a bad feeling about this. 

She smiled to herself at the reference. 

She was right. Things were about to get bad when Gor Koresh whipped out a blaster saying, “I won’t leave my fate up to chance either” and then shot one of the Gamorreans as it was about to make the killing blow. 

All at once, Gor’s guards rose up around them, blasters on both Darcy and Din. Her attention went to Din’s back, and she sighed. 

It looked like they were in for a fight. 

Din was as cool as a cucumber with Koresh’s blaster against his neck. The spectators had started scrambling to get out of the arena. 

Darcy assumed there would be a bad guy spiel. 

“Thank you for coming to me,” Gor said. 

Here was the spiel. 

“Normally, I have to seek out remnants of you Mandalorians in your hidden hives to harvest your precious shiny shells.” Darcy frowned as Gor chuckled darkly. “And the girl will fetch a fair price.” 

Darcy was counting how many thugs were surrounding them, and she wasn’t too worried. She knew they could take them. 

If Darcy had to guess, Din would use the whistling birds to take out those surrounding them first. She’d been with him long enough to know his favorite weapons and when they’d be best used. 

Her attention was brought back to the conversation and Din when he spoke. 

“Tell me where the Mandalorians are, and we’ll walk out of here without killing you.”

Darcy was enjoying this a bit too much. It really turned her on when Din went into badass mode and she could tell things were about to get very intense. This crime boss was absolutely underestimating them. 

Her hand was close to her blaster, waiting for the moment to attack. The kid was watching Din in interest. 

“I thought you said you weren’t a gambler,” Gor said. 

Darcy saw the movement of Din preparing the whistling birds, the child seeing danger was about to happen, closed his pod, and then Din said, “I’m not.”

As soon as the whistling birds were deployed, Darcy grabbed the kid’s pod with one hand and pushed it away and out of danger as she pulled out her blaster with the other. Din was already to his feet, stepping out of the way as the Gamorrean in the ring body slammed on the chair Din had just been in. 

Darcy shot the Gamorrean before spinning around at the sound of heavy footsteps. The Twi’lek guard from the entrance was running towards them and Darcy shot him and he went down with a crash. 

Din was in a fistfight with a red-skinned dude, and she heard the thud as the guy’s fist hit the Beskar of Din’s helmet. 

_Ouch_. Darcy thought. 

Another guy came from around the ring with some kind of weapon, but Darcy took him out easily with her blaster. She turned back to Din, in time to see the alien he’d been fighting was now a distance away after Din had kicked him, and Darcy watched as a vibroblade dropped from Din’s vambrace, and he easily flung it at the red-skinned alien’s chest. 

The alien crumpled to the ground. 

“Oh, fuck.” Darcy whispered, a jolt of want pooling in her tummy.

All the guards were down and the place was empty. It was just her, Din, and the kid.

“You okay?” Din asked, looking at her.

“Yeah, let’s go get that little one-eyed asshole.”

Din nodded, hitting some buttons on his vambrace so the kid’s pod would follow them as they headed for the door Gor had run through. 

Din was doing what Darcy could only call a ‘murder strut,’ she watched the straight line of his back as he strutted around the corner. 

He must have known Gor’s location from his helmet’s tactical display. She was enjoying the view and watched as he used the grappling line in his vambrace to wrap around Gor’s ankles before he threw the wire over a lamppost, and pulled the crime boss up. Gor was hanging upside down, whimpering. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you where the Mandalorians are, but you have to promise you won’t kill me.” The crime boss pleaded. 

“I promise you will not die by my hand,” Din said smoothly. Darcy smiled. She knew that Gor wasn’t getting out of this alive. “Now, where is the Mandalorian that you know of?”

“Tatooine,” Gor groaned. 

Darcy frowned. 

She had been on Tatooine for three months and had never heard any whispers of a Mandalorian. Din was the first one she had encountered, and she worked at the main cantina in the largest spaceport there. 

Din seemed to share her surprise. 

“What?” He questioned. 

“The Mando I know of is on Tatooine.” 

“I’ve spent much time on Tatooine, and I’ve never seen another Mandalorian there.” 

“My information is good, I tell you. They’re in the city of Mos Pelgo. I swear by the Gotra.”

Darcy had never heard of Mos Pelgo. 

“Tatooine it is.” Din turned on his heels, and Darcy followed with the kid. 

“Wait! You can’t leave me like this!” Gor cried, “Cut me down!”

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Din said, and then he turned, pulled his blaster out, and shot the light, thus enveloping the area in darkness. 

He turned back around, and they continued on the path. Darcy could hear the growls of the red-eyed creatures they’d seen when they were heading in, and she gulped. 

She wouldn’t look back. 

She looked down at the kids pod next to her, glad that it was shut, so he didn’t have to hear the crime boss’s screams. 

* * *

Back at the Razor Crest. Din immediately went up to the cockpit to get them into space, and Darcy put away her blaster and got the kid out of the cradle. She took him with her up to the cockpit, and they took their seat behind Din. The kid was babbling, and Darcy could see that Din’s shoulders were a bit tense. She rubbed the kid’s ear, and he looked up at her. “Yeah, Lil dude. That was wild.” He yawned. He’d be out like a light soon. 

She was still worked up from the fight and seeing Din in all of his badassness. It was always like this after fights, once the kid passed out they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other. 

When they got into hyperspace, the kid had dozed off in her arms. Din was pressing buttons on the console, probably mapping out their course. Darcy got up as she carefully held the child in her arm, and she went up to Din’s side and put her free hand on his shoulder and he tilted his head up towards her. 

“I’m gonna go put this guy in bed.” She whispered and gave him a knowing smile. 

“Good.” His voice low and gruff and made her wet just thinking about what they’d be doing later. 

She took the kid down to the bunk on the lower level and laid him down. He was snoring, tuckered out from the excitement of the day and Darcy couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped her lips. She rubbed one of his ears as she put the blanket over him. 

“Sleep well, little buddy,” She whispered. She didn’t want anything to wake him, so she closed the door to the bunk.

She turned toward the ladder and gasped, her hand going to her chest, “Din!” She whisper-yelled. She hadn’t heard him come down the ladder. She honestly had no idea how he did it. Her eyes scanned over his body, and she noticed the growing bulge at the front of his pants. A smile crept up on her face. 

And then he was closing the distance between them in a few purposeful strides, and her brain short-circuited for a second. 

He reached her, their bodies up against each other and she loved the feel of armor against her. 

“Close your eyes,” Din said, his voice low. 

“What?” Darcy’s brows furrowed. 

“Close your eyes,” Din said, again. 

“Okay..?”

Darcy closed her eyes, puzzled by the request. And then she heard a hiss, and she didn’t have to guess what was happening for long because the next thing she knew, lips were on hers. 

She couldn’t help the surprised sound that came out of her throat as she instinctively kissed him back. His mouth was at an angle, and she could feel that his helmet was just pushed up enough to allow him to kiss her. She squeezed her eyes closed even harder, and her hands went up to where she knew some skin would be accessible, her hands cupping his chin and jaw while her pinkies touched the skin of his neck. He groaned into her mouth, licking his way in, deepening the kiss, and one of her hands went to the back of his neck to pull him closer. She felt the curls on the base of his skull and melted, enjoying these moments of bliss, kissing him, on the mouth, with the lights on even though her eyes were closed. One of his hands went into her hair, and she could feel the absolute want from him. 

This was a new experience for them. Usually, they only kissed in the pitch blackness of the captain’s quarters. Darcy wasn’t complaining about this new development, but she needed more. 

Her hands dipped down the front of his chest, to the waist of his pants. She unbuttoned them, her lips never leaving his, and she snaked her hand inside to grab his length. He groaned, his free hand reaching down to grab her hand. 

He broke the kiss, his head tilting back so he could secure his helmet back on and she let out a sad sound at the lack of contact. She found that he broke the kiss, so he could use both of his hands to move her to face the ladder, her back towards him. Her eyes flew open at the change in positions. 

“Grab hold, sweetheart,” Din said, his voice sounding gruff through the modulator. 

Darcy bent at the waist and grabbed hold of a rung, bracing herself. Din’s hands went to the front of her pants, unbuttoning them before he pulled them and her panties down to her ankles. Darcy’s eyes closed as his gloved hand caressed one of her ass cheeks, her breath catching in her throat. His hand trailed down between her legs, moving through her slickness. 

“You’re so wet for me.” He purred as he teased her clit. 

She was always wet for him. 

His hand left her and she heard him fumbling with his pants behind her, before nudging her legs apart with his knee. She arched her back and then his cock was nudging at her entrance. His hands went to her hips and he thrust forward, bottoming out in one go. They both moaned in unison, Darcy was loving the stretch of him inside her. He pulled out slowly and thrust forward hard again. He adjusted his angle and thrust forward again. 

“Yesss.” Darcy hissed, pushing her hips back into his. 

He’d found that spot inside her that had her toes curling. He started pistoning in earnest, dragging across the spot as she hung onto the ladder for dear life. The pleasure wracked through her and her moans got louder. 

Din’s hand came up to her mouth to muffle the sounds. 

“Shhh, sweetheart. We have to be quiet.”

She was getting closer to her orgasm but she needed something to tip her over the edge. His other hand reached down the front of her body to rub over her clit in quick circles. It was enough to have her falling over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard, her loud moan muffled by his gloved hand. 

She clenched around his cock as his thrusts became erratic and he came with a groan, falling into her, his front framing her back and his head resting on her shoulder. The armor was digging into her back as she caught her breath. His hand fell from her mouth and when the weight of him became a bit too much, she turned her head towards where his helmet was nestled. 

“Hey, babe?” Darcy whispered. 

Din hummed in acknowledgment. 

“You’re heavy in your armor.” She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she said it. His head came up from her shoulder. She didn’t know what his face looked like, but she imagined he looked absolutely blissed out under that helmet. 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He said, as he straightened up and pulled out of her. 

She stood up from her position against the ladder and stretched her arms above her head. She pulled up her pants and underwear and turned to face Din. He’d already straightened himself out. She smiled and stepped closer to him, hugging his middle, her face pressed against his chest plate. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, sighing at the contact. 

“I love you,” Darcy said. 

“I love you too.”

“We’re going back to Tatooine.” She said. 

“We are.”

“Great.” She said, sarcastically. 

Din chuckled. 

Darcy smiled up at him as they separated. She moved around him to check on the kid. The child was still passed out, his little mouth slightly open, and drooling. She closed the door again and turned back to Din. 

“He’s gonna be out for a while. Bed?” She said, biting her lip. There wouldn’t be any sleeping if they went up to his bed. 

“Lead the way,” Din said, moving out of the way of the ladder. 

She knew he wanted her to go up the ladder first so he could stare at her ass. She grinned, excited for the many orgasms that awaited her. 

* * *

Darcy hadn’t been back to Tatooine since she had left the desert planet six months prior. After they’d spent a few hours the night before making love, they’d consulted maps on Tatooine, trying to find Mos Pelgo. 

They couldn’t find it anywhere. 

They’d need help once they got to the planet and they knew exactly who they would go to. They landed in Peli’s hanger. 

Darcy, Din, and the kid came off the ship, Darcy carrying the kid in her arms while wearing the bag they used to transport the child. Din had mentioned the mechanic loved seeing the child a lot. 

Droids started rushing towards the ship but Peli yelled at them to stay away and that Din hated droids. Din told her it would be fine and that the ship could use a once over. Peli was taken aback for a moment before her attention went to Darcy.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise!” Peli called as she approached them. Darcy smiled at her. “Can’t believe you’re still hanging around with this fella, Darcy. The cantina hasn’t been the same since you left.”

Peli had been a regular at the cantina that Darcy worked at. Peli was friendly. They weren’t friends per se, but they spoke on occasion. 

“It’s good to see you too, Peli,” Darcy said. 

“Thank the maker!” Peli said excitedly, throwing her hands up “You brought the kid!” She held out her hands and Darcy passed the child over. The woman doted over the child as he cooed at her. “Hey there, you little womp rat.” Peli turned her attention back to Din and Darcy, “How much do you want for it? Just kidding. But not really.”

Darcy chuckled at the other woman’s antics. 

“I’m just saying, if you come across another, I will pay,” Peli said seriously. There were sounds of commotion from the Razor Crest and everyone turned to see the droids causing a ruckus. “Hey!” Peli yelled at the droids, “He barely trusts you! Be Careful!” 

“We’re here on business and we need your help,” Din said. 

“Well, then business you will have. I doubt you’ll need me to watch this little wrinkled critter since you’ve got Darcy now. How can I help?”

“We’re looking for another Mandalorian,” Darcy said. 

“If we can find another of my kind, I can chart a path through the network of coverts.”

“You’re the only Mando I’ve seen in years,” Peli said. 

Darcy’s brows furrowed. “Do you know where Mos Pelgo is?” She asked. 

“We were told one lived here,” Din said. 

“Oh. Boy, I haven’t heard that name in so long.” Peli said, a hand going to her hip. “It was wiped out by bandits. When the Empire fell it was a free-for-all. It’s why I don’t leave the city.”

“Can you show us where it used to be?” Darcy asked. 

“For you? Anything.” Peli said, then she turned. “R-5, bring us the map of Tatooine.” An old clunker of an astromech droid wheeled up to them. “Sure, take your time why dontcha!” Peli turned back to the couple, “You just can’t get good help anymore. I don’t even know who to complain to,” she said, exasperated.

Darcy chuckled. “Ah, he’s trying his best, though.” She said. 

“Not hard enough, I’d say.”

The droid brought up a map of Tatooine and Peli explained it was from before the war. She showed them where they currently were in Mos Eisley and then where Mos Espa was, before coming to an empty spot that she said Mos Pelgo had been located. She told them about how it was once a mining settlement and that they wouldn’t be able to fly the Crest there. Darcy wondered how they’d get there when Din spoke up. 

“You still have that speeder bike?” He asked. 

“Sure do. It’s a bit beat up, but it will work.” Peli said. 

Now Darcy had been on a motorcycle ride with Captain America himself once and she loved it. There was something about a man on a bike that absolutely did things for her and she was excited to see Din on the Star Wars equivalent of one. 

Darcy thought the speeder bike looked really cool, but from the way that Peli and Din talked about it, she got that it was kind of a piece of junk. Darcy worried for the kid’s safety but the bag they brought was deep and they secured him to the side. Darcy checked the restraints multiple times to make sure everything was good. 

She looked at the kid, looking up at her from inside the bag. 

“Hey, Peli?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have a couple pairs of goggles lying around? You know, to keep sand out of our eyes?” She said pointing to herself and the kid. 

Peli thought for a second. “Ah! Yes, let me go get them. I think I might have something that would fit the little womp rat.”

“Great! Thank you so much!” Darcy said, smiling. 

Peli returned with a couple pairs of goggles. There was a larger pair Darcy could definitely get to fit onto the kid. The child babbled up at her. 

“I’m going to put these on you so sand doesn’t get into your eyes.” The kid cooed. “Don’t take them off, okay?” He cooed some more. She put them on him and he blinked up at her. She smiled at him and rubbed his head and an ear. 

Darcy took a moment to check out Din on the bike and it was very hot. 

Darcy put her own goggles on and clambered onto the bike behind him, pressing her body up close to his as possible, her hands hanging onto his chest plate. 

“You ready?” Din asked. 

She had to admit she felt weird riding on a space motorcycle without a helmet. But Din had assured her that they would be okay. 

“Yep.”

And they were off, heading out into the dunes. 

They stopped for the night with some Tusken Raiders. Din was apparently on friendly terms with them and was able to communicate with their own sign language. She knew he spoke multiple languages, but it always surprised her when she saw it in action. The next morning they set off again to their destination. 

* * *

Mos Pelgo, or “free town” as Din called it, resembled a picture taken during the Great Depression she’d seen in a high school history book. Dust clouds kept making her cough and the grittiness of sand coated her nostrils. The kid was having a great time, though. The dust didn’t seem to bother him, and he was looking around at all the ramshackle home pods in neat lines along the dirt path that probably served as Main Street. 

Really, all this place needed was some tumbleweeds.

Darcy sighed, holding onto Din’s waist tighter as he jerked the speeder to a stop. 

“At least this place has a cantina. We’ll be able to ask for information there,” Din said. 

“Oh, great. Another cantina,” Darcy grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Cantinas definitely were not on the list of her favorite things about this universe. 

Din actually snorted a quiet laugh as he squeezed her hands before she let go of him. Darcy was off first, taking the child out of his little sack/baby seat. She removed her goggles, then his, putting them into the bag he just vacated. He cooed loudly and sneezed. Apparently, the dust was getting to him after all. 

“Alright little guy, looks like we need to find something to wipe your nose with.” 

Din was standing next to her, so she grabbed his cape and used that to wipe the kid’s nose. 

“Really?” Din asked, his head tilted. 

Darcy smiled, hugging the kid close to her. 

Din audibly sighed. “Let’s head inside.”

Darcy nodded and followed him into the cantina. The place was empty aside from the alien barkeep. They approached him. 

  
“Can I help you folks with something?”

“Yes, we’re looking for a Mandalorian,” Din replied, his hands going to the bar. 

“We don’t get many visitors in these parts. Can you describe him?”

Din and Darcy looked at one another, Darcy giving him a look, and then their attention went back to the barkeep.

“They’d look like him,” Darcy said, pointing at Din. “The armor? The helmet?”

The barkeep gave Din a once-over, “Oh, you mean the Marshal.”

“Your Marshal wears Mandalorian armor?” Din asked, sounding a bit confused. 

Darcy was also confused. What was a Mandalorian doing, being a Marshal in this tiny town? 

The barkeep grunted, looking to the door. “See for yourself.”

Darcy turned towards the door, where a tall man was standing clad in what clearly was Boba Fett’s armor. The guy that supposedly died in a sarlacc pit in Return of the Jedi. She didn’t think this person was Boba. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Holy shit,” Darcy whispered, her eyes widening. Din turned to look at her and then his attention was back on the newcomer. There was silence as the two Mandalorians sized each other up and finally, the Marshal started approaching them. 

“What brings a couple of strangers out here?” The Marshal said. 

“Oh,” Darcy whispered. His voice didn’t have an accent. Definitely not, Boba Fett then. She wondered how the guy got the armor. Din was not going to be happy about this. Should she warn him? Yeah, she should warn him. She turned her head towards Din and grabbed his arm. “Mando?” She knew not to call him by his name in front of people. He looked down at her. “I don’t think this guy is a real Mandalorian,” she whispered. 

“What do you mean?” He said back, quietly. She hoped the Marshal wasn’t hearing their hushed conversation. 

“I’ll explain later,” she whispered. 

“Okay.” His back straightened like he was readying for a fight. 

“I asked what you were doing here?” The Marshal said, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“We were looking for you,” Din said, his voice sounding suspicious. 

“Well, here I am.” The Marshal said as he came closer to the bar, “Weequay, three snorts of spotchka.”

The barkeep put a bottle of blue spotchka and three small shot glass-sized cups on the counter. The Marshal picked them up and headed for a table.

“Join me for a drink.” The Marshal said. 

Din’s head turned towards Darcy, giving her a look. _Told you_ , she mouthed. Din nodded. They started heading towards the table that the Marshal went to but Din stopped in his tracks when the Marshal took off his helmet. Darcy gulped. She knew this guy wasn’t a real Mandalorian. She had to admit the guy was attractive though. 

“I’ve never met a real Mandalorian,” The Marshal said with a sly grin. “I’ve heard stories, that’s for sure. I know you’re good at killing,” He said, pouring spotchka into the small cups. “You’re probably none too happy seeing me wearing this hardware. I was worried that only one of us would be leaving here alive, but you’ve got this beautiful young lady and a child with you and I think I might have pegged you wrong.” 

“Who are you?” Din asked. 

“Cobb Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo.” His eyes were on Darcy, looking her up and down with a smirk on his face. He raised his shot towards her, then drank it. 

“Where did you get the armor?” Din asked, sounding annoyed. 

This guy was going to rile up Din if he kept looking at her like that. She narrowed her eyes at Cobb and nervously rubbed the child’s ear. He was being quiet in her arms. 

“I bought it off some Jawas.” 

“Hand it over,” Din said. 

“Yeah, asshole, give up the armor,” Darcy piped up.

Cobb chuckled, his eyes turning back to Din. “‘Round here, I’m the one tells folks what to do.” He said pointing to his chest with a smarmy smile on his face. 

  
Din stepped forward. “Darcy, take the kid outside and wait for me.” Darcy nodded and started backing out of the room. He never stopped looking at Cobb. “Take it off or I will.” She heard Din tell the other man. 

“You sent the _lovely_ lady away, I was enjoying her being here.” Darcy scoffed as she exited the cantina, and then leaned just her head around the doorframe to watch how everything was going to play out. The kid seemed curious as well, just staring up at her. 

“Take. It. Off.” Din said sternly. She could tell he was mad. 

“Right here, then?”

“Right here.”

Cobb got up from his chair, his hand hovering over where his blaster was. They were having a staredown. Darcy knew Cobb didn’t stand a chance. 

The ground started shaking. Violently. 

“What the fuck?!” Darcy yelled, pulling the kid closer to her. She moved into the doorway. 

That was a thing people did, right? 

The kid was making worried sounds. She looked down at him. “It’s okay, buddy.” She tried to say reassuringly. An alarm was going off in the town and Cobb came out through the door to look outside, Din following him. Darcy joined them. People were rushing to their homes, screaming. The ground started moving in the distance, getting closer to the town. It was a creature traveling underground, with large spines on its back. It passed by the cantina and Darcy’s eyes widened and she watched in horror as a bantha in the distance suddenly disappeared in the mouth of a giant beast, with massive, sharp teeth. There was a horrible sound that the beast made as it went back under the ground and left the town. “What the fuck,” she whispered.

“So, maybe we can make a deal.” Cobb said, “Follow me.” 

Din took a second to check on Darcy and the kid. She nodded a reassurance to him and they followed the Marshal down the sidewalk of the town. People were coming out of their homes to check the damage and start repairing things. Cobb told them about how the creature had been terrorizing the town since before it was established and that he used the armor as a means to protect the town from bandits and sand people. The deal he wanted to make was if Din helped slay the beast, a krayt dragon, he would happily hand over the armor. When Din said he could kill it with the Crest, Cobb told him that the krayt dragon could sense ship vibrations and would hide but he knew where it lived. 

So, that’s how they ended up on the speeder bike again and Darcy was giggling really hard when she saw what Cobb was riding. It was about three times the size of their own speeder bike and big. 

She read Cobb loud and clear, dude was definitely trying to say he had a big dick and it just made her laugh even more as she held onto Din as they sped across the sand. Cobb had the audacity to wink at her as he went past them and with how Din tensed, she knew he saw. 

As they rode, Cobb told them about how he’d gotten the armor after escaping town when the mining collective had taken over the town and he’d fled with a camtono he’d stolen. He’d exchanged the contents of the camtono to the Jawas that saved him for the armor. With the armor, he went back to Mos Pelgo and drove out the mining collective himself. 

They were riding through a canyon when Cobb stopped abruptly. Din followed suit. Sounds were echoing through the cave and they didn’t sound friendly. They all got off the speeders and assumed defensive positions with guns raised. The kid nestled himself into his bag, hiding. 

Din had his rifle out. 

Weird dog-alien-creatures came out from behind rocks, howling. Din turned to Darcy. “We’ll be okay.” Darcy nodded, holstering her weapon. He stood up and howled back at the creatures. Darcy was surprised by the sound. The creatures seemed to respond well to it. He walked around the speeder, Cobb asking what he was doing, his gun still up. Din put up a hand to keep him quiet. When he turned back to the creatures he spoke to them in the mixture of sign language and verbal sounds that he did with the Tusken Raiders they had camped with the night before. 

The lead creature got very excited and bounded up to Din like a happy weird-looking dog.

Darcy smiled. “Awww,” she cooed. 

It was really sweet seeing Din petting the weird-alien-dog. Would he let her get one? There wouldn’t be enough room on the ship, she reminded herself with a frown. 

The Marshal had finally lowered his weapon when some Tusken Raiders came out from behind the rocks. 

Darcy knew Din would talk to them. So, she went to go check on the kid. She walked around the speeder bike to his bag and he poked his head out looking up at her. 

“We’re okay, buddy,” she said quietly. She looked over her shoulder, to see that Din was talking to the Tuskens. She rubbed the kid’s head affectionately. 

“Hey, partner. You wanna tell me what they’re saying?” Cobb called. 

“They want to kill the krayt dragon too. We’ll join them at their camp.”

Darcy looked over to Cobb who looked really uneasy. Darcy was a bit nervous the first time she hung out with Tusken Raiders, since the only time she’d seen them was from the movies. But Din had helped her see that they were actually pretty chill. She got the feeling that Cobb really disliked them and was about to make a fuss. 

“We’re going to their camp?” Cobb said. 

“Chill out, dude. It will be okay.” Darcy said to him. 

Cobb huffed and put his blaster away, Din coming back to join Darcy. When she got onto the bike behind him, she rubbed her hands over the shirt covered portion of his arms between his pauldrons and vambraces. 

“I really liked when you were petting the reptilian-dog-thing.” Darcy said. 

“It’s called a massiff. The Tusken Raiders use them for guard and sentry duty,” Din replied. 

“Can we get one?” Darcy said, smiling. 

Din chuckled. “No.” Darcy pouted. “We’ve got the kid to take care of,” he continued. 

  
Darcy sighed. He had a point, they had their little green child to look after. 

* * *

The suns were setting when they made it to the camp. They were all seated around a fire, with many Tusken Raiders. Darcy was holding the kid so Din could talk to the Tuskens. She was enjoying listening to them, even though she didn’t know what they were saying. Cobb and her were handed weird melon looking things that had a black mist that came out of them. 

She sniffed it and it smelled horrible. 

She assumed this was a thing she was expected to do as a guest, so she thanked the Tusken who handed it to her and took a sip. She schooled her features, trying not let the disgust show. She stopped breathing through her nose and chugged it trying her best not to taste as she went. When she finished, she realized Cobb was making a fuss about it. 

Din was explaining how Cobb was insulting their hosts. 

Darcy leaned forward, glaring at the Marshal. “Cobb, I literally just drank it. Stop being rude and drink. It’s not going to kill you.”

“But…” he started. 

“You want their help? You want to save your town? Drink. It.” She said sternly. 

Cobb sighed and then put the melon up to his lips. He didn’t hide his disgust as he drank. The Tusken Raiders seemed to be satisfied once they had seen that Darcy and Cobb had drank what they’d been offered. 

Din addressed their hosts signing as he spoke out loud in what Darcy would call English. “How do we kill the krayt dragon?”

* * *

That night they stayed with the Tuskens. Their hosts offered a tent to Din, Darcy, and the kid, while Cobb was stuck out by the fire. The tent wasn’t huge but it was tall enough for Din to stand in and had a mat on the ground with blankets piled on top of it. They’d fed the kid and he’d dozed off quickly. Darcy had settled him in the blankets towards the edge. When she’d gotten up from the bed, Din was standing there watching her. They were alone now and she could see he was a bit tense, she frowned as she closed the distance between them, her arms looping up around his neck. His hands found their way to her waist. 

She looked up at him. “Hey, why so tense?” she whispered. They’d need to be quiet not to wake the kid. 

Din sighed. “I don’t like how Cobb looks at you.”

Darcy’s head tilted. Was he jealous? She smirked at the thought. “Babe, are you jealous?”

His hands tightened a little bit on her. “No.”

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” She moved a hand up to his helmet. “You’re the only man for me.” She had an idea. All because of what had happened the night before. She closed her eyes tight. “Kiss me.” She felt him moving his head forward. “No.” She shook her head, eyes still shut. “Kiss me like last night.” She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. 

His hands left her waist and then she heard the hiss of his helmet rising. Seconds later lips were on hers and his free hand moved to the back of her head to pull her forward. Darcy moaned. The kiss was full of passion as he quickly deepened it, licking into her mouth. Darcy felt the heat pulling in her pussy as a whimper escaped her lips. 

He was absolutely devouring her, the fingers in her hair tugging a little bit. Her hands ended up on his jaw, enjoying the feel of his scruff. She doesn’t know how long they made out for absolutely lost in the feeling of it. When they finally break apart their both breathing heavily and then Din is putting his helmet back on. 

“You can open your eyes.” His voice is raspy. 

She looks up at him, still a bit worked up by the kiss. She can see his shoulders are a bit looser. “I love you.” She breathes. 

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”_ Din replied. She recognized it as him telling her he loved her in Mando’a and she grinned up at him. 

As much as she wanted to have naked-fun-time with him, they couldn’t with the kid there and in a camp full of strangers. Hopefully they would have some alone time soon.

“Let’s get some rest. Big day tomorrow.” Darcy said. 

Din nodded and moved to lay down on top of the blankets. Darcy laid down next to him, moving into his space, her head resting on his chest and his arm automatically going around her. His armor dug into her and it wasn’t the most comfortable way to sleep, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. 

* * *

Darcy loved the banthas. When Din told her they’d be riding to the krayt dragon lair on one, she did a little happy dance. The Tuskens took great care of the giant hairy mammals. She’d witnessed one proud owner brushing their bantha’s teeth and it brought her immense joy. Din had explained that the Tuskens had a really close bond with their personal banthas that involved initiation rites and lifelong companionships. She loved it. 

They’d used the saddle bag from the speeder bike as the kid’s seat, securing it to the side of the saddle. Din was in front and Darcy was seated behind him, hugging his chest. It was a trek to the krayt dragon den, the many Tuskens and Cobb on their own mounts, everyone in one big line. 

When they arrived, they’d all dismounted immediately. Din, Darcy, the kid, Cobb, and a couple of the Tuskens headed up onto a cliff to overlook the cave. A brave Tusken was taking a spare bantha to the mouth of the cave as bait. Darcy was holding the kid to make sure he didn’t accidentally fall. Din translated one of the Tuskens as they explained that the krayt dragon slept. The Tusken had given Din some electrobinoculars to check out the cave. Din said that the creature was living in an abandoned sarlacc pit. That caught Darcy’s attention. 

Cobb spoke up. “Lived on Tatooine my whole life and have never heard of an abandoned sarlacc pit.”

“There is if you eat the sarlacc.” Din replied. 

Darcy grimaced. The sarlacc pit in Return of the Jedi had been huge. Only something giant would be capable of eating something that size and frankly that freaked her out a little bit. She thought back to the previous day and witnessing the bantha being eaten whole in Mos Pelgo. She shuddered. 

Din went on to explain that the bait bantha was to help make the krayt dragon sleep longer. The Tusken and the bantha were really far off, but Darcy could make out the motion that they were hammering a pole into the ground to tie the bantha too. 

“The dragon will appear.” Din said. 

They all watched as the Tusken with the bait bantha cried out into the cave, his voice echoing. There was rumbling and the man started running as fast as he could away from the mouth of the cave. The giant dragon began coming out and to her horror, it was going straight for the Tusken. Darcy slid a hand over the baby’s eyes as she watched the dragon’s mouth open and then the Tusken was gone. The bantha had just moved out of the way, completely fine. 

“Holy shit!” Darcy said, shocked at what she’d just witnessed. The guy died. He was there and then he was gone. 

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Din turned to Cobb. “They might be up for some fresh ideas.”

The child was whimpering in her arms at the loud sounds and Darcy hugged him closer, removing her hand from his eyes, and telling him everything was okay. 

* * *

They’d gone back to the Tusken Raider camp to strategize how to destroy the dragon. They’d made a diagram and everything. The child was playing the children of the camp, giggling as he ran around. It looked like they were playing a game like tag. She loved seeing the kid wobbling around, it was absolutely adorable. She had a big smile on her face. She was standing next to Din, with Cobb on his other side. She wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying, she was more focused on watching her little guy playing. Her attention was brought back to the men when she heard Din say, “It’s to scale.” She looked at the diagram again and the size that the Tusken’s were saying the krayt dragon was her eyes widened. 

“You’re going to fight that?” Darcy whispered to Din. 

His head turned toward her. “Not alone.”

From his other side, Cobb leaned in, “We might need to rethink our arrangement with how few people there are to fight the thing.”

Din said something to the Tuskens and Darcy watched as they sprinkled more rocks in front of what was supposed to be the dragon, indicating more fighters. 

“That’s more like it.” Cobb said. “Where are they getting the reinforcements?”

“I volunteered your village.” Din said. Darcy could hear the smile in his voice and she snorted. 

He could be so sneaky sometimes and it made her love him even more. She leaned forward to get a look at Cobb’s face and his eyes were wide at the realization. Darcy snickered. 

* * *

The kid was sad to leave his new little friends and it broke Darcy’s heart a little bit. They let the Tuskens know that they would be heading back to Mos Pelgo to let the townspeople know the situation and then they were all on their speeder bikes and racing back to the town. 

When they arrived, Cobb let out a big sigh and told the two of them about the last attack that happened less than a year ago that had killed half a dozen of the residents and that he’d taken out about twice as many Tuskens. 

Din was all business. “The town respects you and my guess is they’ll listen to reason.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, you’re their Marshal and Mayor, you got some swing here.”

Cobb smiled at her, “I wouldn’t be so sure.” 

* * *

Cobb called a town meeting and everyone met up at the cantina. Darcy had ordered some food for her little guy to munch on and they were seated at a table away from the other townsfolk. The baby seemed to always be hungry and frankly, with knowing what Din was going to probably be doing the next day, she needed a drink. So, she ordered whatever the cantina had available that would get her a bit buzzy. Weequay served her up a red liquid that tasted spicy. She’d had worse when she worked in the cantina in Mos Eisley. She could tell that they didn’t have the variety at this establishment though. 

Din approached their table and crouched down next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, quietly. 

She nodded. “Yeah, just wanted something to calm my nerves,” she whispered back, keeping her head forward. 

Din squeezed her shoulder affectionately. “Okay. Cobb’s offered us up a room to stay in tonight… with a real bed.”

“Oh. The kid will be excited to have a comfy place to sleep.” Darcy said, a bit unsure. She’d only had a couple sips of the alcohol and she was already feeling the warm buzziness. Her mind was reeling at the thought of a bed and maybe even a shower. But they had the kid and they couldn’t have naked-sexy-fun-times with the kid there. 

“About the kid…” Din said, “Cobb offered to look after him tonight. So, we can be alone.”

Darcy’s head quickly turned towards him, her mouth agape and eyes wide, her cheeks turning pink. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yes. Are you comfortable with him looking after the child?”

Darcy thought about it for a second, chewing on her lip. It was Cobb Vanth, the guy was kind of a dick. But, the townspeople trusted him and he’d basically saved the town singlehandedly, he could probably handle a very tiny child for an evening. A smile spread across her face and she nodded. “Yeah, I think I can handle him watching the child for the night.”

Din squeezed her shoulder again. “Great, I’ll let him know.” He stood up and went to the front of the room near Cobb. 

Cobb called the meeting to order getting the townspeople’s attention. He introduced Din as a Mandalorian and asked if they knew what it meant, a townsperson replying that they’d heard the stories. Cobb had made sure to emphasize the fact that Mandalorians were _very_ good at killing, which caused a lot of the people to perk up. When Cobb let them know that Din had the right to take Cobb’s armor, they all started murmuring to one another. He got their attention again when he explained the situation with the dragon and how it could potentially start picking off the townspeople and that Din was willing to help kill the dragon in exchange for the armor. He then let them know that the Tuskens were willing to help and the people erupted into hysterics shouting really awful things. 

Darcy frowned, her hand going to the kid’s head, rubbing one of his ears. She looked down at him and he met her eyes as he chewed on a piece of meat. 

Her attention was brought back to the meeting when Din stepped forward, saying “I’ve seen the size of that thing, it will swallow your entire town when the fancy hits it.” 

Darcy gulped, Din was in serious mode and the alcohol was causing warmth to pool in her tummy. 

“You’re lucky the town isn’t a sand pit already.” Din continued. 

Everyone’s attention was on him as they quietly listened. Darcy rubbed her thighs together to try and calm the ache. 

“I know these people and they are brutal. But so is the Dune Sea. They’ve survived for thousands of years in these sands and they know the krayt dragon better than anyone here.” 

Darcy nodded, her cheeks were probably flush, but authoritative Din was really doing it for her. 

“They are raiders, it’s true. But they also keep their word. We have struck a deal.” 

_And you can have me anyway you want_ , Darcy thought to herself. 

“If we are willing to leave them the carcass and its ichor, they will stand by our side in battle and vow never to raise a blaster against town until one of you breaks the peace.”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Darcy’s mind screamed. All she could think about were the things they could do that night once they were alone, with a real bed. Don’t get her wrong, the captain’s quarters bed on the Razor Crest was okay, but it was basically a very thin mattress on steel. She longed for something more comfortable. She hadn’t slept in a real bed since they got a room a few months back. But they had the kid with them, so there was no naughty fun. Darcy was _very_ excited. 

After a few minutes of the townsfolk talking it over, they had reluctantly agreed to the terms, and Cobb was arranging plans with them. Din had decided to go to the Tuskens by himself to let them know that everything was a go and then they would come to the town on banthas the next day to get the supplies. 

* * *

When Din had returned from the Tusken camp it was close to sunset, Darcy could tell he was extremely excited about that evening. He’d hunted her down, practically dragging her and the kid to Cobb. He told Cobb that they were good for the next day and handed off the kid, asking where they’d be staying. 

Cobb had shown them to the vacant home pod with a wag of his eyebrows and a “You’re a lucky man, Mando.” Darcy couldn’t even be mad, cause he was right to assume what would be going down that evening. 

They’d entered the house and it reminded Darcy of a studio apartment and she silently thanked Frigga when she realized there were no windows. It was square, with one corner enclosed to house the refresher. There was a queen size bed against one wall, bedside tables on each side with lamps. A couch against the opposite wall. And the door they walked through was in a small kitchen space that had a two person table. The place was tiny, but all she cared about was the bed and refresher. 

“I’m going to freshen up.” Darcy said, tipping up on her toes to kiss Din’s helmet. She didn’t want to get into the bed until she was clean. A couple days on a desert planet made her feel gross. 

“I’ll go in after you.” Din replied. 

“Sounds good, babe.” She trotted off, stripping her clothes as she went. By the time she’d made it inside she was naked. 

With how scarce water was on Tatooine she wasn’t surprised when she was greeted with a sonic shower. 

Sonic showers used ultrasonic vibrations to make the grossness evaporate or vibrate from your body. They were very common. She preferred water showers though. She was fresh and clean in only a few minutes using the sonic shower. 

She walked out of the ‘fresher completely naked and Din was sitting at the small table in the kitchen. He was staring at her, and she was sure if she could see his face he’d be looking at her hungrily. 

Her lips quirked up. “It’s your turn, big guy.” 

Din abruptly stood, the chair scraping across the floor. Darcy giggled.

She pointed towards the bed. “I’ll be over there.” He was walking towards her before she could even move and when he reached her, he pulled her body firmly against his, his forehead gently meeting hers. The beskar was cold against her skin and felt amazing. She could feel the growing bulge in the front of his pants. “I’m really digging this, but what if we were both naked with the lights off and no helmet?”

Din groaned and stepped back from her, his hand slipping down to give her bare ass a squeeze. Darcy giggled. “Go shower. I’ll be on the bed.” She said as she shooed him away. 

He walked into the ‘fresher. 

Darcy made her way over to the bed. It looked comfortable and clean. She crawled on it and found it to be springy and squishy. She fell on her back, spreading her arms and legs out like a starfish and couldn’t help the happy laughter escaping her lips. 

She was going to enjoy this so much and knew she didn’t have much time before Din would be out. 

She was deciding on a pose. 

Should she be spread out with her head against the pillow? Or at the end of the bed at an angle on her side, with one leg bent? Or what about on her stomach? 

She decided on just casually on her side, legs together and hand on her face, her boobs on full display. 

Why was she even bothering with a pose when he would be turning off the lights before he came out of the refresher?

“It’s for the aesthetic.” Darcy mumbled to herself. 

What she absolutely was not expecting was Din to exit the refresher completely naked with only his helmet on. 

With the lights on. 

_Skin_. 

She was seeing so much skin. 

Darcy’s jaw dropped, eyes widening as they went up and down his body. It took a second for her brain to reboot as he stood right outside the ‘fresher door. 

His muscles were tense as he stood there nervously, letting her stare at him. 

When her hungry eyes zeroed in on his half hard cock, it twitched. 

Darcy gulped. 

She knew he was big, he’d been inside her multiple times, but actually looking at it?

 _Fuck_. 

She completely scrapped her pose and scrambled to the foot of the bed, sitting up on her knees. She did grabby hands towards him and he let out a relieved sigh, chuckling, then started striding towards her. 

She admired his tan skin. She’d felt it all before, as she tried to map it all out in the dark, but seeing it was so different. He looked absolutely delicious and as soon as he reached the bed her hands were trailing down his chest, over his stomach, hips, and then his thighs. 

Then she was turning him so she could check out his backside. 

She leaned up so she could kiss him between his neck and shoulder. Din shuddered. She trailed kisses down his back, her hands following the same path. She leaned back when she got to his ass and grabbed two handfuls appreciating him very much. 

“You’re really enjoying this.” Din said, his head turning to look at her over his shoulder. 

Darcy squeezed his ass again, “Yes.”

She was so turned on by this turn of events and now all she could think about was him in her mouth as she gazed up at him. 

Darcy turned his hips again and looked up at him through her lashes. 

“Din, baby?” She purred. 

“Yes, Darcy.” His voice was rough with want. 

“I would very much like you in my mouth.” She said as she licked her lips. 

He groaned and she saw his cock twitch again. She took that as a yes, her hands going to the sides of his hips. She kissed down his belly, her eyes gazing up at him as she went. His head was tilted down, watching her as she made her way down. 

When she finally got to his cock, he was fully hard. Her hand went to the base as she licked a stripe up the shaft. 

“Kriff.” Din breathed.

She used her tongue to tease along the head, enjoying the taste of his excitement and she watched the muscles strain on his abs. She took him fully into her mouth, and his hands found their way into her hair as she bobbed up and down, taking him into her throat as far as possible without choking herself. 

She hummed, enjoying the feeling and Din let out a strangled moan. Her pussy was dripping with how turned on she was. She went back to teasing the head again, swirling her tongue in a way that had Din saying things in Mando’a. 

He seemed to come back to himself. “Sweetheart, I don’t…” His voice was raspy, “You have to stop or I'm going to come in your mouth.” 

Darcy hummed coming off him with a ‘pop.’ She stared up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she smiled. “And where would you like to come instead?” 

“Inside of you.” Din said, without missing a beat. “As your pussy clenches my cock.”

Darcy flushed, want rushing to her wet heat. She scooted back on the bed, lying down with her legs spread. She was very into where he wanted to come. Din crawled on the bed after her. He ran a hand up her thigh as he got between her legs. 

Her pussy was throbbing and the anticipation was killing her. 

His hand went to where she wanted it most, running two fingers through her slick folds, before teasing at her entrance. 

Darcy whimpered when he leaned over her to tease her nipple with his other hand. 

His fingers went inside her pumping in and out as his thumb found her clit, rubbing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Darcy moaned, her hands bunching up in the sheets as he worked her over. He crooked his fingers to find her g-spot, his thumb moving quicker over her clit and her orgasm took her by surprise. She cried out his name, her back arching from the bed. 

Din moved up, bracing himself on an arm so he could look at her. His other hand gently pushed some stray locks from her face, before cupping her face. 

“You’re so beautiful, spread out for me, crying out my name as you come.” He said softly. Darcy could hear the smile in his voice. 

Darcy smiled at him, swatting at his shoulder lightly. “Stop it and fuck me already.” She said.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” He chuckled. 

He moved back to his position between her legs and lined himself up with her entrance. They both moaned as he pushed into her, Darcy taking him easily. She was absolutely drenched down there but there was still that delicious stretch that caused her toes to curl. 

And then he started thrusting in earnest, using his hands to lift her legs up around his waist, the adjustment to the angle allowing his cock to drag across her g-spot. Darcy felt her pleasure building, their moans and the sound of Din’s hips snapping into her, filling the room. Darcy was getting closer and closer and with one more thrust she was coming, crying out his name, her walls clenching around him. 

“Kriff.” Din groaned, losing his rhythm, and then he was coming with a sharp thrust into her, her name leaving his lips. Darcy felt the hot pulses deep inside of her. 

He fell onto her, but with enough care not to hurt her with his helmet, his head resting against her shoulder. She enjoyed the feel of their bare bodies touching. 

She admired his body against hers and ran her fingers along his back lightly, watching as he got gooseflesh. She smiled, seeing this small thing for the first time. Her fingers moved up to the base of his skull and rubbed at his hairline, feeling the curling hairs there. 

Din let out a contented sigh. “That’s nice.” He said, his voice sounding slurred. 

Darcy chuckled. “I like these soft curly hairs back here.” She said rubbing the curls again. “Turn off the lights so I can run my hands through your hair.” She knew he enjoyed having his scalp scratched. She assumed it was because he wore the helmet all the time.

Din hummed, rolling off of her and over to the control panel. He turned off the lights, the room becoming pitch black, and she heard the hiss of his helmet and then the sound of it being set on the table next to the bed. 

He moved back over to her, this time his face bare, his lips seeking hers. They kissed slowly, just enjoying the sensations of lips on lips, until his tongue was licking his way into her mouth. Darcy moaned and opened up to him. Her fingers found their way into his hair, scatching at his scalp. He practically purred. The kiss heated up, one of his hands moving up her thigh and over her stomach, to her breast. He fondled it, then tweaked her nipple, Darcy moaning into his mouth again. 

They’d continue like this for a bit until Din was hard again, and then she knew they’d make love. It would be tender, but the orgasm intense. Darcy smiled at the thought. They had an evening, just to enjoy themselves before the events of the next day and Darcy was going to milk it. She would show Din how much she loved him and she knew he’d do the same for her. 

* * *

Don’t let anyone ever say Cobb Vanth didn’t help out his friends. Or awkward acquaintances who helped him with a krayt dragon. He knows he offered to watch Mando’s little womp rat but those two love porgs forgot to mention that this kid will eat anything that moves. The kid coos cutely in response to Cobb grabbing another sand slug from his grasp. 

“Those are poisonous, I promise you’ll regret eating it.”

He picks the kid up, trying to cradle him like how that woman with Mando was. The child doesn’t cry so he must be doing it correctly. He moved towards the kitchen, letting the kid play with a, very safe, wooden spoon when his tiny hand reached for it. 

_Thank god he didn’t want to play with any of the knives._

“I’m sure I’ve got some cookies or something in here....Aha!” Cobb pumped his free fist in the air before grabbing the little package of spotchka-flavored cookies from the top shelf of the cabinet. They’re a hit and the womp rat had dropped the spoon in favor of chowing down on the treat. Cobb wasn’t expecting the kid to inhale ten cookies that quickly but he really can put food away. 

“You’re so small, where does it all go, huh?” 

Cobb trashed the empty package and the kid belched rather loudly. It has him snorting and he took the little one deeper into the home pod, towards the bedroom. Mando had specifically said the kid had to go to bed after eating something sweet or when the suns were completely down. Well the kid had eaten a sweet treat and the suns were definitely down, so that means bedtime. 

“Mando’s been taking good care of you, you know. Him and that woman that’s always in his shadow. Well, you’ve got Uncle Cobb tonight and I am a _fun_ uncle. The best one this side of the Outer Rim.” 

The two of them are in bed not long after that. (The kid was allowed to jump on the bed a couple times but Mando doesn’t have to know that.) Cobb woke the next morning with a little green hand touching his cheek and the child snoring while sucking on this necklace around his neck like a toy. 

_Cute_ , is the only word Cobb can use to describe the view.

* * *

Darcy’s lower half was pleasantly sore. She lost count of how many orgasms she had, but that ache between her legs was a wonderful reminder of the amazing time she had the night before. 

Should she get Cobb a gift basket? Do they even have gift baskets in this universe?

The kid had babbled nonstop when they arrived to pick him up. She smiled, assuming he was telling her about the adventure he’d had with the Marshal and she nodded along, replying to his babbles with matching excitement. 

Din, Darcy, and the kid had followed Cobb to watch over the townsfolk preparing for the event. They were getting explosives ready, stuff they had already that they usually used for mining. Darcy kept the kid in her arms, so he didn’t wander off and touch anything. 

They left the building to watch as the Tusken Raiders began arriving into the town on their banthas. The townsfolk were all uneasy. When they started loading the banthas up with the munitions, there was a bit of a kerfuffle when a Tusken accidentally dropped one. The townsperson assisting started freaking out and Cobb had to step in to calm everyone down. Darcy, Din, and the kid were just hanging out, out of the way, the kid watching everything happening with interest. 

Din had asked her if she wanted to go with them or stay in the town. Darcy didn’t have to think about it, she was absolutely going to go. She was nervous and what if Din needed her? She didn’t know what she could do against a giant fucking beast, but she would go. 

They followed the Tusken Raider convoy on their speeders. Din, Darcy, and the kid on theirs and Cobb next to them on his. They were keeping up with the banthas and not going too fast. Darcy kept looking around at the scenery. 

Sand. Lots of sand and occasionally a random little creature scurrying about. 

The kid was looking about with interest, his sand goggles on. He sneezed from some sand dust and looked up at her babbling. 

“Yeah, kid,” Darcy said, she grabbed a handful of Din’s cape and used it to wipe the child’s nose. “I don’t like sand, either. It’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.” She couldn’t help giggling. 

When they arrived at the cave, a single Tusken went to the mouth to check on the dragon. After a few minutes of him being crouched down, he turned back to the group and signed to them. 

“What did he say?” Cobb asked Din.

“That the dragon is sleeping. If you listen closely, you can hear it breathing.”

Darcy frowned. “It better stay asleep,” Darcy added. 

A Tusken brought Darcy and Cobb a black melon for each of them. Darcy thanked them and quickly chugged the disgusting drink. Cobb didn’t put up a fuss this time and downed his quickly too. 

“Let’s get to work.” Din said, he turned to Darcy, “You and the kid should go up to the cliff to watch everything. I don’t want you down here.”

Darcy nodded. “Okay.” Her hand went to his arm and squeezed the bit between his armor. He put a hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze. 

She took the child up to the cliff and watched as the townspeople and Tuskens worked together to dig and bury the munitions. Din had told her that the dragon’s weak spot was it’s belly, so they had to set off the explosions underneath it in hopes of killing it. They were burying the charges at the opening of the cave and the Tuskens had big crossbow looking units that would shoot big arrows with lines attached to them, so they could try and pull the dragon out with force. They had five of them set up in half a circle with the explosives in the center. 

After everything had been set up, three brave Tuskens approached the mouth of the cave and howled to wake the dragon. After a few moments, they were running back to the lines of people and there was movement in the cave. The sand moved as the dragon came out and then it’s head was rising out of the ground, its jaws wide, and ready to devour the raiders.

Darcy sucked in a breath, her heart beating wildly. The kid was in her lap as they watched everything unfolding, the child making worried noises, when they heard the krayt dragon’s roars. 

Darcy rubbed one of his ears, “It will be okay, little guy. Your dad is a fierce warrior and there’s so many people, they can take it out.” She couldn’t help but feel a bit of doubt, but she had to stay optimistic. She didn’t want to think about if something were to happen to Din. He meant so much to her and the kid and what would she even do without him? Her eyes started to water. 

The Tuskens released the arrows with the lines, hitting the dragon in its head. The dragon managed to eat the Tuskens who had been running and then it started to crawl backwards into the cave. 

This was not good. 

The Tuskens were grabbing the lines trying to pull the dragon back out, but it was doing no good. The lines were snapping or the arrows were falling out of its head. 

The people on the ground started firing blasters and throwing grenades to try and coax it out again. Darcy got a glimpse at what it looked like when a good portion of it came out of the cave. It reminded her of the basilisk in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? Except it didn’t have eyes, that she could see. To her horror, it started puking out a green acid like liquid that was melting people. 

Darcy’s hand went to the kid’s eyes as she gasped. 

And then there was the explosion. 

The dragon let out an angry roar, rose up, and then dove underground. 

“Oh, no.” Darcy breathed, her eyes wide. “It didn’t work.” 

What were they going to do now?

The kid was making distressed sounds and Darcy moved her hand from his eyes, to pull him into her arms, hugging him close. “It will be okay, buddy.” Darcy murmured, over and over. 

It was eerily quiet for a moment. Darcy set the kid back down and his attention went back to the scene below them. 

There was rumbling in the hill above the cave and then the krayt dragon was erupting from the top with a roar and began spraying acid on the people below. Darcy felt sick. Her attention went to finding where Din was. She spotted his armor easily. He was a bit behind the people with Cobb. She watched as the two men grabbed weapons and then flew up in the air. The kids eyes tracked Din as he flew through the air toward the dragon. 

What were the two men going to do against that thing?

Darcy’s heart was pounding and she was doing her best not to panic. 

They were too far away for Darcy to make out what was going on, but one moment they were up on the mountain and the next they were flying back down to where the other people were and the dragon was going back under the ground. 

“Where did it go?” Darcy whispered. 

Everything was quiet and then the dragon came barreling out of the ground behind the group of people. Darcy shouted in shock, the kid babbling worriedly. The dragon was taking out people as it moved across the sand. Darcy’s attention went to Din, who was next to Cobb, and a bantha that had a bunch of extra explosives on its back. 

“What’s he going to do?” Darcy wondered. 

Cobb leaned forward and fired the rocket on his back toward the dragon. The dragon changed its course and started heading straight for the two men and bantha. 

Din hit Cobb’s jet pack, causing the man to fly away and Darcy watched in horror as the dragon got closer to Din. 

“What the fuck is he doing!” Darcy yelled. Darcy didn’t want the kid to see this. She pulled him back into her chest and held him close. 

The dragon got to him and then he was gone. Tears started streaming down Darcy’s face. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Darcy whispered. 

Cobb had gotten control of his jetpack and was heading their way. When he landed next to her, Darcy looked at him. 

“What did he do?!” Darcy yelled. The kid was making sad sounds. 

Cobb removed his helmet. “I don’t know. He took the detonator and told me to look after the both of you.”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “No.” Darcy breathed. She couldn’t do this without Din. She felt a complete sense of hopelessness come over her, her mind racing at what she was gonna do if Din was gone. She couldn’t abandon the kid. Tears were falling from her eyes in earnest now and she started sobbing, holding the kid close. 

Cobb put a hand on her shoulder, “Uh, there, there?” He said, patting her awkwardly. 

Darcy heard rumbling and her head flew up, looking down towards the cave. The dragon came flying up out of the ground with it’s mouth open. Electric bolts were coming out of its mouth and Darcy’s breath caught when Din flew out, his rifle in hand. 

Darcy turned the kid in her arms, so he could see Din in the air. 

Din must have hit the detonator, because the krayt dragon exploded from the inside out. 

“Yes!” Darcy shouted. She pointed at Din, and leaned down to the baby. “That’s your dad!” She said, excitedly. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Cobb said, chuckling. 

Darcy had completely forgotten the Marshal was even there. 

Din flew straight to their place on the cliff. The people on the ground were cheering. Darcy was feeling a mix of emotions. She scrambled to her feet. 

“Cobb, hold the baby,” she said, handing the kid over. 

“Oh, okay?” He grabbed the child, the kids head looking up at Cobb and then at Darcy. 

“Cover his ears.”

“What?”

“Cover the kid’s ears!” Darcy shouted, as she started storming in the direction of Din.

Din had landed a little bit away from them and Darcy was storming towards him. His shoulders relaxed when he spotted her, but then he saw her face and he tensed up. Darcy must have looked angry. 

“You absolute _stupid_ motherfucker!” She yelled, “What were you thinking?!” She was pointing at his chest now. She would’ve touched him, but he was covered in gross green stuff and she didn’t want to accidentally burn herself. “You what? You were just going to fucking _die_? Did you even fucking think about the kid... or me?”

“Darcy…” Din said softly. 

“No, I’m not done,” she seethed. “We’re a family and you don’t get to just fucking hand us off to some rando when you feel like it.” Tears started falling, “I love you too fucking much and you and the kid are all I fucking have. You’re it.” 

“Darcy, _cyar'ika_.” Din was calling her sweetheart in Mando’a. He pulled the glove off of his right hand, and moved his hand up to her face, wiping some tears from her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He moved some stray hairs out of the way and gently cupped her face. She leaned into the touch. “I didn’t have time to tell Cobb the plan, I knew I would be okay. You and the kid are all I worry about. I’m so, sorry.”

“Don’t do that again,” she grumbled. 

“I’ll do my best.”

Darcy raised her chin. “I’ll accept that.”

Cobb approached them, “Are you all good?”

“Yes,” Darcy said, turning towards him and grabbing the baby. Din had moved his hand away and put back on the glove. The kid was staring up at Din, babbling. 

“Hey, kid. I’m okay.” Din said, looking at the kid. 

The child put his arms up like he wanted Din to pick him up. “We need to get him cleaned up before he holds you.” Darcy told the kid. The child frowned. “Well, let’s head down and get you cleaned up.” Darcy said, looking at Din. 

They’d found some spare cloth to wipe down Din. They’d been offered a big chunk of meat that they couldn’t turn down. They figured they could give it to Peli as thanks for her help. Cobb handed over the armor and everything seemed to be fine. They’d ride back to Mos Eisley that day. The Tusken Raiders had found a pearl in the remains of the dragon and had been ecstatic. Din explained it meant something to them. 

They got prepped to leave, taking off before sundown. Darcy couldn’t wait to be off this desert planet. It sucked that Cobb wasn’t actually a Mandalorian and that they were now back to square one. She had to be thankful that her little family was safe and healthy though. Darcy smiled as she pressed her head against Din’s back plate, her arms snaked around his chest. She gave him a squeeze and one of his hands found hers, lacing their fingers for a moment. 

“You ready to go?” Din asked. 

She nodded her head. “Yes.”

He unlaced their fingers and they were off, the kid’s ears flapping as they flew across the sand. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
